Recently, a technology, in which a camera sensor is installed in a vehicle, a specific target is recognized in an image obtained by the camera sensor, and a device of the vehicle is controlled, has been applied to most of the vehicles.
However, when an error is generated during a process of recognizing the specific target in the image, an incorrect control may be performed and the incorrect control may be directly connected to safety of a driver, thereby causing a dangerous situation for the driver. Further, according to the reinforcement of the regulation of minimizing an error in the ISO 26262, a technology for securing robustness of a system, that is, an accurate operation of the system is required.
Accordingly, researches on various technologies for diagnosing whether logic itself recognizing a specific target is normally driven have been conducted.